Babysitting
by chibi milktea
Summary: ichiruki. Post Soul Society. Arc Rukia has been given the toughest and mission that even a captain couldn't handle. It was: sending her back to earth in order to take care of a... child?
1. Eggnog

**Baby-sitting**

**-Chapter I: Eggnog-**

**Special Note: **This fan fiction is under extensive revision. I'll add more fluffs, descriptions and scenes. Thank you for all the reviews. I'm moved. I know it is kind of selfish for deleting the other chapters but I fear that the story might be slightly different from the original. I'll do the same thing with my other fics. Please don't sue me. I just want this to make a better read. Comments and suggestion are welcomed. I'll do my best to become a mature writer. That includes lesser whining. XD

**Summary:** (Post Soul Society Arc) Rukia has been given the toughest and mission that even a captain couldn't handle. It was: sending her back to earth in order to take care of a... child?

**Disclaimer:** I can't even own a manga! How the hell can I own bleach!

_"Dedicated to the ones who keep reviewing and supporting this fic and my awesome beta-reader who wants to work in the shadows. (winks) I hope this is worth dedicating."_

- - - -

The infamous jigoku-chou's wings fluttered as it did its very job to deliver the message to the receiver.

The receiver furrowed her brows, shock and instant alarm was painted all over her face. Her thin lips were apart, as if it could help her grasp the 'genuineness' of the message.

She jerked.

Finally being able to move, she dismissed the jigoku-chou and without wasting any time, she dashed energetically to the first gotei's station. A large smile plastered on her face.

_First gotei's station... What does he need from me? It's very unlikely for Commander Yamamoto to send me, an ordinary thirteenth-squader. _mused Kuchiki Rukia, the one who had received the message.

_A merit—or—_

She stopped.

_Perhaps I did something wrong?_

- - - -

Insecurity, happiness, excitement and anxiousness all mixed up. She was too preoccupied that she almost forgot the main reason why she was there.

"Ahem!"

That grunt made her became aware of the shinigami in front of her, letting out a silent gasp.

She straightened more and put up her serious face. Seeing herself staring at his fiery eyes, she began to shiver inwardly.

She quickly lowered her body, intending to pay respect but the captain gestured that there was no need.

"I'm going straight to the point, Kuchiki Rukia of the 13th gotei. Because of your 'wide' knowledge and 'expertise' about the place, I'm assigning you to a special and important mission that'll send you to earth."

Rukia paused for a while, absorbing every thing that he said.

_But why directly when he can order me through my captain? _she thought in confusion. Nevertheless she managed to nod, a sign that she somehow got what he said.

Yamamoto kept a straight face. "I want you to take care of this." he declared as he reached for a big white oval object.

'What's that?' she wanted to ask but she didn't want to seem dim-witted and comical in front of him.

Seeing through her, he said, "This is what I want you to take care of." he paused to see her reaction which was blank, "Keep it safe until the right time comes."

"H-How..." she hesitated but then thought that he'd just see right through her. She inhaled and inwardly composed her voice, "How can I know when it is the right time?"

"I will contact you."

She nodded in understanding and reached the egg. _Oof! This sure is heavy..._ she thought as she wrapped her arms around to secure the egg.

"Any questions?"

"I'm sorry but why do I have to go to earth for this?"

Yamamoto answered readily. "That is very precious to soul society. After the incident because of Aizen, I conclude that that Ashitakuro isn't a safe place for that."

_Ashitakuro? I've never heard of that term before... perhaps it's classified information?_

"This is a very important mission. If you can, I like Kurosaki Ichigo to participate. His knowledge at his world will help us. I will explain more when the right time comes. For now, hide yourself there and see to it that you'll be the first one that the creature inside of it sees. Needless to say that you have to put your life on the line to protect that."

Rukia nodded submissively. Then, raising a wrinkled old hand, he dismissed her.

- - - -

Ichigo stole a glance on the stuffed animal next to him. Kon was sleeping peacefully while murmuring 'Nee-san' in-between snores. He was smiling so foolishly so Ichigo assumed that he was having a dream about his deity.

Ichigo's scowl deepened. He kinda guessed what sort of dream Kon has. It was, expectedly, a perverted dream.

He tossed and shut his eyes tight but the sleeping technique wouldn't work. Thinking the fact that Kon was sleeping heavenly while he was attacked by insomnia infuriated him hell a lot.

Silence.

He decided to open the window adjacent to his bed, finally realizing that merely bearing and convincing his mind to go to sleep was futile. The night was tranquil, still and peaceful tonight. He noticed. Or maybe it was always like that but he never cared and acknowledged it since he was thinking loads of things after Rukia has been 'kidnapped' to soul society.

Now he was back from the ruthlessness of Soul Society to the peaceful and regular Karakura night, he had appreciated the regularness of the world.

Peace was all he neded but then a purring voice of Kon came. "Nee-san..."

His eyes narrowed and threw a glare at the talking stuffed animal. _Bastard... how can you sleep and I cannot?_

"Nee-san..." Kon purred again, this time Ichigo came closer to heed what was he dreaming—and maybe to entertain himself as well. "That bastard Ichigo is taking you away from me... but I won't let him..."

A vein popped out of Ichigo's fist as he clenched it. He considered the idea of kicking him out of his slumber but Kon's last words kinda struck him.

He rolled to his side and clamped his hands together, _Idiot. I went there to save her dirty, stupid ass from death, not to take her back._

He started to reminisce but an image of Kon doing something perverted on his body flashed back instead. He clenched his fist tighter.

_Damn him... what else has he done to my body when I was gone?_ His face crinkled, at that time he felt a jolt to knock him up but the breeze gradually calmed him down that eventually led to a deep slumber.

The next day...

Ichigo tucked his body together as cold air traveled at his spine. He shivered but paused when he felt something weird on his body. His rear was cold but he could feel some warmth around his arms. Still feeling groggy, he used his hand to let it wander around the queer 'object.' His sense of touch said that it was a smooth but hard and composed object. Being lazy to guess what was that stupid thing, he cracked on eye open but he saw nothing but the usual bedroom setting every morning. Having thought it was weird since he was still feeling something, he rolled down his eyes...

"Waah!" he crept backwards till he reached the corner of his bed when he saw a peculiar oval object. "What the hell is this?" he pocked it to test the safeness. When the object didn't budge he started to creep towards it then studied it warily.

"Ichigo."

He froze as eyes narrowed at the oval-shaped object. _Did it just talk and call my name?_

"Idiot. What are you staring at, I'm here." the same voice said and Ichigo immediately darted his eyes to the direction of the voice.

There sitting in his closet reveal the very, very familiar elfin shinigami in her school uniform.

Ichigo looked shocked and struggled to keep his voice composed, he wasn't sure if he this was all a dream. "Wha-What the hell are you doing here!" he pointed a trembling finger on Rukia.

She ignored his 'warm' greeting and changed the topic, "Aren't you gonna go to school?"

Silence.

Ichigo took a glance at Kon's direction before he had drifted to dream land for he should have had jumped to Rukia but was gone.

Maybe Rukia has already done 'precautionary procedures.'

"Thanks for warming this thing up." Rukia said flippantly as she reached for the egg and smoothed it with her hand.

"W-W-Warming that thing?" he couldn't believe how disgraceful 'that' thing made him. It has been only minutes since he got up but too much confusions and surprises have already greeted him. "What do you think of me? A freaking stupid hen!"

She smiled darkly. "You could say that." she teased, "I'll explain things later. I don't want to be late at school." She went to the window then took a side-glance at the still-startled Ichigo. "By the way, thanks for opening to the window because I didn't have to sneak through the front door."

He let out a defeated look. Now he knew. His life was 'back to abnormal.'

- - - -

**End Notes:** The first chapter, finished 'editing'. This can be edited further so don't worry. Okay so this isn't really the extensive revision I am talking about. My beta is currently enjoying her vacation so this isn't beta-ed. Sorry! I'm bored so I decided to tweak some of this fic. Don't worry, I won't be deleting chapters again by the time my beta comes back. For now, please bear with me! Besides, I think I've leaned some of Beta-sama's techniques... Ehehe.

We're not a perfect people who can find faults without help so if you find anything weird, OOCs, wrong grammars, wrong spellings, wrong pronunciation (private joke) tell us and we'll be happy to change it. Oh, if you would please do so, please **point out **the things that you want to be changed. Kindly **site** them. I think it won't help if you would just vaguely say: There are a lot of grammatical errors.

Thank you for reading! You can send emails if you want. I am not hostile. Check-ie my profile.


	2. Cracked

**Baby-sitting**

**-Chapter II: Cracked-**

**Special Note: **This fan fiction is under extensive revision. I'll add more fluffs, descriptions and scenes. Thank you for all the reviews. I'm moved. I know it is kind of selfish for deleting the other chapters but I fear that the story might be slightly different from the original. I'll do the same thing with my other fics. Please don't sue me. I just want this to make a better read. Comments and suggestion are welcomed. I'll do my best to become a mature writer. That includes lesser whining. XD

**Disclaimer:** What? Does Taito/Tite Kubo writes fanfictions for one to have a crazy idea that one of the writers here is him? Not likely.

_"Dedicated to the ones who keep reviewing and supporting this fic and my awesome beta-reader who wants to work in the shadows. (winks) I hope this is worth dedicating."_

- - - -

"...And that's why I'm here." were Rukia's final words taken from her explanation of her reason being on earth.

To whom did she tell these words?

Of course not in front of the class!

It's obviously for the whole soul society gang: Inoue, Ishida, Sado and Ichigo.

They were currently at the rooftop, pretending to eat their lunch and pretending to be normal.

They had been silent for a few seconds. Blame it to the astonishment.

Their jaw hanged open but then Inoue decided to break the silence.

"Kuchiki-san, does that mean that you're going to stay here again?" inquired the hoping Inoue, a serene smile on his face.

Rukia blinked, she seemed that she was still trying to cope with the sudden change of atmosphere. By the time she did, she folded her arms and tried to be serious,. "Yes. Until the time comes I would have to stay at Ichigo's."

"What?!" gripped exaggeratedly by Ichigo. "My house isn't the 'Home for the Aged' you know!"

"Oh no, Kurosaki-kun. You can't mean that, can you? When will Kuchiki-san stay then?"

"Inoue-san's right, Kurosaki. Be a gentleman enough to—"

"Oh shuddap, Ishida! If you're so worried, then take responsibility of her!"

Ishida gave him a look that translated to: Aren't you and Rukia the 'partners'?

Sado joined in too, giving him a stern look.

_They hate me. _Ichigo concluded. Having him being overwhelmed, Rukia won by landslide victory and thus it was official she would be staying at Ichigo's.

Ah. Just like the old times.

- - - -

Chatters.

Laughters.

Talking casually with her good and true friends.

This was what Rukia had missed.

Too bad it was short-lived when Inoue began to yelp a feminine squeal and pointed a trembling hand over the egg.

It was making some rattling sounds inside.

"I think it's going to crack now..." Rukia leaned forward, deeply curious on what kind of creature could be 'that' important to soul society.

Learning that it was already safe and there wasn't reason to panic, Inoue placed her index finger at the tip of her lower lip. "I wonder what's inside of it."

"Well I was thinking that could be an ostrich, assuming from the size of it..." Ichigo deduced.

"Ostrich in soul society? Really Kurosaki, I've never heard of that." Ishida countered wryly.

"Yeah?" Ichigo glared crossly at Ishida, "Well I'm sorry Mr. Know-it-all. May I ask how much do you know about soul society?"

"Cut it off, Ichigo, Ishida." scolded Rukia. The usual idea hopped into her mentality. "Maybe it's a bunny..."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Bunnies don't lay eggs, you idiot!" Ichigo retorted.

"Who you calling idiot, idiot!"

"Maybe it's a dragon!" Inoue fantasized, forming random and absurd stories at the back of her mind again.

"Hm." was the only sound that came from Sado.

—The rattling sounds continued and got louder and more frequent this time. It started to form cracks that made some lights escape from it.

Rukia leaned to be able to do her job-see to it that she would be the first one that the creature would see. Ichigo leaned forward as well in order to prove Ishida that it was a damn freaking ostrich.

- - - -

"What the—" Ichigo and the others couldn't believe what they were hearing. As their eyes began to adjust to the light, all of them warily opened their eyes and almost screamed in horror when they saw a crying baby-human.

Silence.

"W-W-Wai! It's so cute!" Inoue exclaimed as lifted the baby heavenwards then ogled and admired the cuteness of the 'creature.' "...hunh..." Inoue tilted her head slightly at a side.

"What's the problem Inoue—Whaah!" all of them but Inoue jumped back in incredulity.

It was a normal healthy baby boy. Nothings awful or monstrous about that but...

The baby has a spiky raven hair with orange stripes. Its skin was as pale as Rukia's and its eyes were fiery like Ichigo's but has a blue lining on its iris.

Freaking hell... the baby closely **resembled** Ichigo and Rukia!

"H-how..." Ichigo couldn't say more.

"I-impossible..." Rukia blinked. "This might be the reason why—"

"The reason why, what!" Ichigo demanded. He was pissed for he didn't want to see a baby that looked like him—and Rukia.

"...Why Yamamoto-taicho wanted me to see to it that I would be the first one this creature would see..."

"I don't get it." he grumbled and probably also meant that: I don't care about that.

"I think I do, Kuchiki-san." Ishida said, he liked what he was feeling. It wouldn't be everyday to find this rare occasion that he, Ishida Uryuu, the **last quincy**, found himself a proof that he was **smarter** than a mere **substitute shinigami**. "Maybe it's some kind of a creature that takes the form of whatever being he or she first sees at the time he or she was born..."

_How'd he know that?_ Rukia thought, quite impressed. "Yeah but... I'm not sure... I hope Yamamoto-taicho would clear things up sooner."

Ichigo frowned. He got a feeling that Rukia still has no clue on what was the 'big deal.' He had to let her know... but of course, he would do it on his **own** way. "Why the hell do you look so placid, Rukia? That thing is—"

"And why the hell do you look so perturbed? You're being exaggerated again."

He hissed as a sign of exasperation. "Can't you see it? That thing—"

"Wai! He looks like Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san's offspring!"

Silence.

"Wha-What!" Rukia exclaimed then stared at the baby incredulously. "No freakin' way!"

"You just realized?" Ichigo stated sarcastically. "You're too much caught up on how the hell did 'that' happen that you forgot the OBVIOUS!"

She looked away, refusing to meet Ichigo's reprimanding look. "At least I know the more important!"

It was Ishida's turn to scold. "Cut it off, the both of you. There are hell a lot of things important than to squabble over a trivial thing!"

"It isn't trivial!" they gripped simultaneously.

- - - -

"Okay. So what name would it be?" Ishida queried, pushing his slipped glasses.

"How about umm... Rukigo?"

"That's disgusting, Inoue."

"Ichiki?"

"Urgh! Stop merging our names!"

"Umm..." Inoue gestured into deep thinking. "Since this child is a nexus on what Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san's dream chil—"

"He isn't our dream child!"

Inoue sweatdropped. It seemed like she couldn't feel the dark aura emanated by Ichigo and Rukia because she continued to say what was on her mind, "Why don't we name him Yume?" (Yume - dream)

Silence.

Maybe Rukia should say something. "That's a girl's name, Inoue." Rukia told Inoue, almost matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" Inoue chuckled sheepishly then started to think names again.

Silence.

"Argh!" Ichigo had a fistful of his hair. He never thought naming a baby would be that hard. He never thought of giving one anyway, as he saw himself long ago that he would grow old alone. The name thinking thing was taking too much of their brake time, getting pissed at every second wasted, he began to shout, "Let's just call him Akumu!" (Akumu - nightmare)

"Kurosaki. You're talking way too far. It wasn't the child's fault for looking that way. Primary, it was YOURS."

"He's right." a voice chirped in. "Who would want to look like you?"

He rolled his eyes angrily to the speaker. "Shut up, Rukia."

"I know!" Rukia knocked her fist on her palm. "Let's name him Usagi!" (Usagi - bunny)

"That's a girl's name." Ishida commented, using the same tone Rukia used on Inoue's.

"Well..." she looked teasingly at Ichigo. "Ichigo's a girl's name too, isn't it?"

_Bitch... she's eating her own words._ He thought darkly as he clenched his fists. "Lunch break is almost finished, hurry up!" thinking about it, it was the first time Rukia teased him about his name... or was she that desperate to name the child 'Usagi'?

"Auburn." All of the heads turned to Sado.

Ishida's glasses shone. "Yes... makes sense since the color of the baby's eyes are auburn... but... it was too obvious and it kinda doesn't suit to name him that..." Ishida said.

"So what!" Ichigo snapped. It wasn't because he liked the name but like what was repeatedly said, the naming business was eating their lunchtime.

Why the hell would they bother to give the child a beautiful name anyway? It wasn't like it was everybody's baby.

"Sooo? Auburn? Is it decided?"

"It sounds lame to me."

"..."

"It sounds weird..."

_I know let's call him Gaki._ (Gaki - Brat)

- - - -

Asano Keigo slowly but surely crept to 'Kuchiki-san' to have a better look at 'what-the-hell-is-she-carrying.' His idiotic face turned into a much idiotic one as soon as he saw—

"Huuuu-What! Kuchiki-san!" Keigo's voice was highly pitched, his eyes became somewhat teary. "S-So that's why you were out for a long time!"

All of their classmates turned their heads to see what was the ruckus was all about then gasped at as they saw their oh-so-innocent classmate, Kuchiki Rukia cradling a baby haphazardly. Ichigo let out a defeated look, setting his face down... he knew it was coming.

Rukia chucked nervously for her classmates were sending her some sympathetic looks.

She didn't get it—Ichigo did.

So as Keigo was saying all his damn stupid sentiments (actually crying) he tentatively made his way out but—

"Tell me!" Ichigo could loudly hear whatever Keigo was saying. "Who caused all of these!"

Rukia, still haven't got the gravity of the situation tilted her head to a side. "Well..." her look turned sheepish. She wasn't prepared to any of this. Not used to lying, but couldn't spill classified information, she blurted out, "Kurosaki-kun's at partial fault at this."

_Uh-oh. That didn't sound good._ He froze in his tracks, feeling a death glare from his behind.

He decided not to say anything—trying not to look defensive.

He could still hear the murmurs now—should he still keep quiet?

"So do you think, Keigo that's the reason why Ichigo refused your invitation last vacation?"

"N-NO! YOU'RE GETTING IT ALL WRONG!" he couldn't bear it anymore. They were ruining his image and 'that' Rukia wasn't doing a thing! "It was an accident!"—wrong choose of words... couldn't spill classified information...—

"Really Ichigo." Keigo's voice was in full volume and sarcasm laced on his tone. "Man. I never thought you're like that." Ichigo was about to retort but Keigo continued. "You should at least be a little careful. Don't you know how to use con—"

"Shut up!" Ichigo exploded, not letting Keigo finish. His face was bright red. "That. Child. Is. Not. Mine's." he put stress and emphasis on every word.

Silence.

Awkward Silence.

Silence caused by fear.

Ah. He felt better.

- - - -

"Ichigo." Rukia said after moments of silence. Ichigo looked away then mumbled an angry and annoyed 'hump.' He still couldn't believe the humiliation 'Rukia' got him into.

"Ichigo." Rukia tried again... and again... but still... none came. Seeing that it would lead to nowhere if she would be 'nice,' she kicked him on his shin.

"Oow!" he glared angrily at Rukia. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Serves you right." she said bluntly as she threw him a cold glare. "I know that you were humiliated but I'm 'not' the one responsible for you 'suffering' so don't you dare ignore me!"

"Yeah?" he challenged. "Who brought that **brat** on 'my' class!"

"Shut your crap. If you weren't 'there' when the egg was cracking then you probably don't have problems!"

"Well if you have warned me, I would have stayed back!"

"Like I could think of that at a red alert."

Damn. Why does she hate losing?

Silence.

He noticed Rukia was inching closer to him.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"...What are we going to do now?"

He glanced at her incredulously. "Pardon? WE? After all the humiliations because of that brat, you think I'm still going to help you!"

"Well yes. We have to **raise** this baby until the time comes."

He almost ripped all his hair out. "Tell me a good reason why will 'I' help you?"

"...Umm... because..."

"Because what?"

Silence.

There's only one way to make him agree...

"I absolutely know nothing about raising a baby!" Rukia blurted out.

No response.

She sighed as if preparing to say something as dreadful as a disease called cancer. _Here it goes..._ "...please..." she added in a gruff whisper.

He grinned inwardly. Hearing her 'plead' was giving him a tingling sensation on his ears.

Walking past her, he indicated no answer as he went to the doorsteps.

Taking his silence as 'Okay. Fine. I couldn't do anything about it, right?' Rukia abruptly nudged the baby to him. Before Ichigo could react, she added an explanation. "I can't carry that baby while climbing the window, can I?"

He let out a defeated look—once again.

- - - -

"W-wait!" Ichigo was making a full endeavor to stop them from having wrong ideas. "I-It's not what you think..." his voice was shaking. "...This baby isn't—"

"Sniff... Onii-chan... how could you?" Yuzu whimpered.

"Yuzu... you don't understand, this isn't—"

"Ichi-nii. Explained this already." Karin demanded, folding her eyes as she sent him an ominous glare.

"Ichigo!" his father cried as well. "I know I'm always encouraging you... but 'this' early?"

Ichigo furiously kicked his father. "You all don't get it!" he said through clenched teeth.

No response. Telling him to continue—he wished they didn't do that. "He's just here because... because... it's a... a project?"

Damn himself for being a lousy liar.

Silence.

Needless to say, his family didn't buy it. Of course. Not when they heard the baby calling Ichigo in a coo, "pop-a."

--And the 'poor' Ichigo let out a horrified look as he dashed to his room and locked himself in.

- - - -

**End Notes:** The second chapter, finished 'editing'. This can be edited further so don't worry. Okay so this isn't really the extensive revision I am talking about. My beta is currently enjoying her vacation so this isn't beta-ed. Sorry! I'm bored so I decided to tweak some of this fic. Don't worry, I won't be deleting chapters again by the time my beta comes back. For now, please bear with me! Besides, I think I've leaned some of Beta-sama's techniques... Ehehe.

We're not a perfect people who can find faults without help so if you find anything weird, OOCs, wrong grammars, wrong spellings, wrong pronunciation (private joke) tell us and we'll be happy to change it. Oh, if you would please do so, please **point out **the things that you want to be changed. Kindly **site** them. I think it won't help if you would just vaguely say: There are a lot of grammatical errors.

Thank you for reading! You can send emails if you want. I am not hostile. Check-ie my profile.


End file.
